A hundred and one love stories
by toma QED
Summary: Seratus satu drabbles cerita cinta dari anime random. CHAPTER 56 IS UP ! Title : Antagonizing Silence. Really, really sorry for the long hiatus and probably you should expect some more.
1. Prelude FMA Royai

**A hundred and One Love Stories**

_Seratus satu kisah cinta dari anime random. _

1/101 Prelude

-Fma : RoyxRiza-

'_Hanya satu langkah kecil dibutuhkan untuk memulai perjalananan yang panjang…'_

_Toma QED _

Satu senyum. Dibalas dengan senyum lain. Jemari besar dan kecil berpasangan. Menyuri satu sama lain. Sinyal-sinyal kimia antara mereka mengalir. Sunyi. Wangi apricot bercampur kerosene dan bubuk mesiu berdifusi di udara. Satu bisa mendengar detak jantung lainnya dalam ketenangan itu. Malam gelap, malam tenang. Dalam keheningan, satu menyelami seluruh perasaan lainnya. Tanpa ada gerakan di mulut. Mata terpejam. Detik jarum yang berdetak dan bunyi deburan angin yang mengalir.

Dan akhirnya meja kayu mahogani itu berdecit. Memutuskan hubungan spiritual yang telah dibangun. Satu melepaskan tangan, dan lainnya membuang pandang.

Satu kembali tersenyum. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman lainnya.

-

a/n : quote pertama yang kubuat itu bener-bener nyotoi, mungkin ini mengutip kata orang lain, tapi aku sendiri enggak bisa menemukan siapa… Jadi aku enggak bisa meyakinkan diriku sendiri akan keaslian kata-kata itu. Still 99 to go, sampai aku menyelesaikan 100 fic-ku yang sekarang aku sendiri ragu bakal kapan selesainya…kali ini targetnya…tahun depan..hehehehe…


	2. Komitmen FMA Royai

Komitmen

Fma : RoyxRiza

Matanya melotot. Yang lainnya pula balas melotot. Mata merah itu semakin memerah tatkala urat-urat di sana menegang, hampir menjebolkan pertahanan kelenjar air di sana. Nafasnya naik turun. Tangannya yang terjulur ke depan dengan pistol yang telah dikokang bergetar hebat. Penembak handal macam dia tidak mungkin pernah melakukan itu, buatlah pengecualian untuk hari ini.

Lawannya terbelalak. Menghembuskan pelan namanya di bawah nafasnya, seraya perlahan jatuh menghantam bumi.

Tangannya masih berguncang, yang kini telah diputarkan arah senapannya.

'_Sir…saya ada dibelakang anda untuk melindungi anda…sekaligus menembak anda ketika anda menyerempet dari jalan anda…Apa pun hal itu, akan saya lakukan untuk memenuhi janji saya…tunggu saya, sir…' _

Mengokang.

Dan tembak.


	3. Asli Chobits chixhideki

Asli

-Chobits – HidekixChii –

Word Count : 92

Dia memperhatikannya tertidur. Mendengkur pelan dibalik kemeja kebesarannya sambil meringkuk dibalik selimut satu-satunya miliknya. Rambut kuning emas panjangnya bertebaran. Tidak keruan. Matanya terpejam. Lembut. Dengan bulu mata lentik yang panjang. Rapuh. Bagai boneka porselen dari toko barang antik cina yang harganya tidak akan pernah terjangkau dengan kantongnya, berapa abad pun dia bekerja nanti. Bibir merah muda pucatnya sedikit terbuka, menimbulkan hasrat sesaat untuk mendaratkan bibirnya di sana. Namun tidak dia lakukan. Tangannya bergerak. Automatis. Perlahan. Menyentuh bibir empuk itu dan menggosoknya penuh afeksi. Sekarang dia yakin mengapa Ueda jatuh cinta pada mereka.


	4. Date series 1 : PGE sunaxKyou

Date series 1

Perfect Girl Evolution -KyouheixSunako

Word Count : 109

Jantungnya. Jantungnya. Rasanya hampir copot. Mengapa bunyi beduk sahur pada waktu subuh berdentang-dentang dalam dadanya, padahal kuntum azalea tahun ini masih saja bermekaran dengan mubazirnya dimana-mana. Perlahan dia mencoba mencuri lirik pada pria tinggi di sebelahnya yang kelihatannya santai saja sejak tadi. Tangannya diremas-remas berkali-kali. Basah penuh keringat dingin. Matanya hanya terfokus pada dua tujuan; tangannya dan kerikil di tanah.

Sebuah tangan mendarat di punggungnya. Sunako hampir berteriak saat itu.

"Tenang."

Tanpa perlu mengatakan itu, senyumnya sudah membantunya. Terlalu cemerlang, dia akui, untuk sebuah makhluk bercahaya

"Ayo, selesaikan hari ini dengan ceria..."

Tangannya ditarik dan digenggam. Hangat mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Dia membalas senyumnya. Tiga orang _stalker_ di belakang bersorak.


	5. Yang setia menunggu FMA edwin

Yang Setia Menunggu

-FMA – WinryxEdward-

Word Count : 108

Jujur. Hal yang paling kau benci di dunia ini ialah menunggu, bukan ? Menunggu tanpa kepastian, seolah menebarkan harapan kosong pada hal yang jauh diluar jangkauan. Dulu, dia akan pulang. Dia akan menelepon. Dan Kau pasti merasa bahagia. Namun pula, itu bukan pertanda baik. Compang-camping, dan hancur. Tatkala begitu, kau tetap menunggu kabar darinya-entah walau itu akan memberimu tiga hari bergadang. Setidaknya semua itu lebih baik. Lebih baik daripada keadaan sekarang. Kau menunggu. Tapi hasilnya masih menggambang jauh di sana. Tidak ada kepastian. Dia tidak bisa kembali. Tapi, apa daya, hatimu melekat di sana. Dan kau tetap setia menunggu untuk hatimu kembali padamu. Entah kapan… kapan mungkin bertemu.

a/n : oke. Aku memang tidak jago membuat Edwin…


	6. Affetuoso Nodame chiaxNoda

Affetuoso _tenderly_

Nodame Cantabile – ChiakixNodame

Word Count : 99

Buku pianonya mendarat di lantai. Piano terbanting. Rasanya Oom Ravel akan sangat keberatan jika dia tahu _Jeux D'eau_-nya yang mengalun bagaikan deburan ombak musim panas di pulau selatan atau Hawaii, tiba-tiba dihantam oleh angin ribut dan berubah aliran menjadi kentongan penjual es keliling yang terkadang sering diteriaki para tetangga karena menggangu sesi tidur siang mereka.

Mata gadis itu membulat disaat tubuh kecilnya itu menghantam piano yang menjadi sumber modulasi karya oom Ravel. Wajah senpainya menutupi pandangannya dari hal lainnya, melumer pada saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Tangannya melingkar di lehernya, menariknya lebih dekat lagi. Lebih lagi. Tidak ingin dia lepaskan.


	7. Table Manner Ouran hikaxharu

Table Manner

Ouran HSHC – HikaruxHaruhi

Word Count : 117

Haruhi belum pernah makan makanan selesat ini.

Apa namanya ? Foie Gras ? _kuah rumput ?_

Hidangan lezat sebagai pesta penutup tahun bagi Ouran bukanlah hal yang luksurius. Bahkan setiap pesta kecil yang diadakan selalu tersedia semua itu.

Gadis itu menghisap liver super berlemak yang rasanya meleleh dalam tenggorokannya.

SLURPS !

Ups. Dia membuat suara yang mengalihkan setiap pandangan pada dirinya. Namun siapa perduli. Dia menginginkan satu piring makanan itu lagi; namun lelaki di sebelahnya telah menyikutnya.

"Haruhi…"

"tidak boleh satu lagi..?"

"Tidak…ada sesuatu di pipimu…"

"mana ?"

Hikaru merendahkan kepalanya, menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut dan menjilat remah makanan di pipinya. Dia tersenyum.

Tanpa perlu mengambil piring selanjutnya, Haruhi merasa dirinya telah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh meja.


	8. Hujan FMA Royai

Hujan

-FMA – RoyxRiza-

Word count : 107

Butiran kecil dari langit mulai berhenti berjatuhan setelah selesai membasuh kembali dunia yang kotor ini. Dari balik awan kelabu yang besar, sang penguasa siang mulai melakukan unjuk gigi kembali. Jalanan setapak itu masih tergenang air hujan, yang air-airnya akan beriak di setiap kali angin sore menghembuskan nafas nakalnya. Udara lembab menggantung di angkasa dengan dinginnya yang masih terasa. Wangi tanah dan rumput hijau bertebaran. Langit oranye, kuning dan merah disapu sembarang di angkasa, menunjukkan permainan warna yang maha dasyat.

Dan sekarang genangan air itu kembali beriak-riak. Seseorang datang mendekat.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti…"

"Ya…"

"Letnan…"

"hm ?"

"Jalan di sore hari sesudah hujan…." pause sebentar. "romantis juga, ya…"

a/n : rasanya 101 drabbles ini bakal didominasi oleh Royai deh…hehehehe…Royai ROCKS !!!


	9. Satu menit GB BanxHimiko

Satu menit

Get Backers : BanxHimiko

Word Count : 93

Kalau saja waktu dapat ia bekukan tentunya sejak dulu sudah akan dia lakukan. Di saat ini. Detik ini. Menit ini. Ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia lepaskan. Lama haus jiwanya merindukan. Getaran untuk menyentuh wajahnya; memandang mata biru bening yang paling indah itu. Aroma tobako dalam nafas hangat menggelitik telinganya. Menyadarkan dirinya akan kebenaran dalam frasa 'benci dan cinta memiliki perbedaan yang tipis' Sekarang ini. Entah walau ini dalam mimpi. Dia tidak ingin terbangun.

Dia akan mengenangnya.

Walau keabadian itu hanya berlangsung selama satu menit.

Menit terakhir sebelum dia memejamkan matanya pada keabadian.


	10. Cinta itu FMA HavocxMysterious

Cinta itu memang buta

Fma : HavocxMysterious

Word Count : 118

"serius?" Kolonel Mustang menyipitkan matanya sambil menatapnya tajam. "Kau benar-benar serius, Havoc ?"

Si pirang yang biasanya santai itu, kini menggangguk dengan sorot mata yang penuh pasti.

"Kamu tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari yang lain ??" 

"Tidak sir. Lagipula, semua wanita di kota ini juga sudah jatuh hati pada anda…"

Menggaruk-garukkan kepala sambil berputar di kursinya. "ya..ya..kau membuatnya seolah itu semua adalah salahku… Tapi, coba kau pikir ulang, Havoc, dia tidak dapat—"

"Dia setia, sir. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkan saya. Saya juga tidak mau meninggalkan dia… Jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk kami berbahagia…"

"Aku tahu Havoc, aku mengerti tapi….Gaah..Demi tuhan ! Kau yakin kau mau menikahi selusin kotak rokok karena kau ditolak untuk yang ke-entah-berapa-juta-ribu kalinya ??!!"

A/n : entah kenapa otakku memang tidak normal akhir-akhir ini. _'buku terlarang'_

(yang akan segera kuselesaikan…) juga menjadi salah satu buktinya…Gah…Dalam keadaan tertekan, orang memang seperti ini, ya ?? (sama seperti havoc, begitu ??)


	11. Lelah FMA Royai

Lelah

FMA – Royai

Word Count : 57

"Sudah delapan belas tahun aku bekerja di bawah kemiliteran Amestris. Delapan belas tahun tanpa henti.

Delapan belas tahun, Hawkeye. Bayangkan. Delapan belas tahun aku terkurung di sini! Delapan belas tahun digenangi oleh kertas-kertas seperti ini !"

"Anda lelah, sir ? Pergi dan beristrirahatlah."

Sengiran.

"Aku lelah. Aku lelah menunggu, Hawkeye. Dan aku benar-benar ingin ber_istri-_rahat sekarang…

_denganmu…"_

A/n : hahahaha !! ada yang bingung ? Hawkeye yang salah omong memang bukan stylenya, tapi '_to err is human' _kan ? Kasihan kan Roy sudah lama di kemiliteran tanpa dapet bonus apa-apa…hehehehe…


	12. Unrequited FMA Royai

Unrequited

FMA – Royai

Word Count : 63

"Sir.."

Lelaki itu berbalik, namun dia tercekat. Saluran sinar mata terlalu tajam, menghunus ke kerongkongan untuk mengeluarkan bahkan sepatah saja.

Kepala tergeleng.

Yang tertinggal di pelupuk mata hanyalah bayangan dari lelaki gagah berbaju biru yang terus berjalan menjauh.

--

_Yang terhormat Letnan hawkeye,_

_Kami amat menyesal untuk mengatakan bahwa Brigadir Jendral Roy Mustang… _

--

Dan yang selanjutnya hanyalah kalimat buram yang tidak terbaca.

--

a/n : hadiah kecil dariku. Sudah lama enggak ngeupdate cerita baru kecuali salad days yang sudah lama kutinggalkan itu. Maaf sekali, untuk sementara waktu aku bakal ngedelay cerita-cerita bergenre crack & humor karena yang ada malahan cerita garing yang sulit kuteruskan. Kalau ada sakit kepala sebelah (nama medikalnya apa ya ? ada yang tahu ?) aku ini sedang mengalami writers blok sebelah…

gah. Jayusnya keluar.


	13. Malam FMA Royai

Malam

Fma - royai

Word Count : 75

Di kala malam tiba dan markas sepi sudah. Mereka masih terdiam di sana. Seolah memanggung tanggung jawab besar. Namun oh tidak kau salah.

Di kala keduanya bersama dan tatap saling berpapas. Getar beda yang mengubah dunia di antara mereka.

Sentuh dan nafas, dan senyum.

Hanya mereka yang tahu apa dibalik kantor temaram yang senyap. Biar tata kata terlarang. Biar kata dunia menantang.

Kala kedua kelingking terkait, dan malam tiba, dan lenyap ketakutan.

Panggung di mulai.

a/n : Eksperimen dengan bunyi 'a' dan bunyi-bunyi lain namun rasanya gagal…oh, iya. Aku sedang ngobral royai di fic ini. Hehehe..maaf karena waktu itu enggak sempat buat pesta besar-besaran waktu 11/6. Habisnya memang sedang ngeblock.


	14. Liontin KKM conradxJulia

Liontin

-KKM – ConradxJulia –

Word Count : 116

Biru laut bening. Warna yang sama dengan warna matanya. Mata yang walau tidak dapat melihat, namun mempunyai kelebihan luar biasa dalam merefleksikan lawan bicaranya apa adanya. Mata yang membuat orang gentar dan respek, bukan patetik. Dia pun akan tenggelam ke dalam warna biru yang dalam itu setiap kali mereka berbincang. Kuat. Seolah menyedotnya masuk – dan tidak akan melepaskanya lagi.

Tangannya meremas benda kecil yang menggantung di lehernya selama bertahun-tahun di balik zirah perangnya. Perlahan dibawanya benda itu ke depan bibirnya dan dikecupnya lembut.

_Julia…_

Besok dia akan melepaskannya dari dirinya dan memberikannya pada anak itu. Tidak jarang orang diberikan kesempatan kedua – dan inilah padanya.

Dia akan melindungi anak itu apa pun juga harga yang harus dibayarnya.


	15. Tujuan Hidup TRC KuroTomo

Tujuan Hidup

TRC – KuroTomo

Word Count : 112

Bagi Kurogane, membunuh bukanlah sebuah kesenangan. Dia melakukan itu agar dia menjadi lebih kuat karena tujuan hidupnya yang sekarang ini bukan lagi untuk bertahan hidup tapi untuk melindungi Tomoyo hime seumur hidupnya. Sedikit pahit rasanya untuk mengingat dia harus mendahului Tomoyo hime dikala suatu saat nanti –entah kapan- karena melindungi himenya tercinta.

Terkadang pemikiran berseliweran masuk dalam benaknya. Siapa yang akan melindunginya kalau dia harus mati setelah menjaga himenya ?

Oleh karena itu, pemikirannya di suatu malam telah membuatnya sebagaimana dirinya yang sekarang.

Dia harus menjadi kuat.

Dia tidak boleh mati dahulu, bahkan dalam melindungi Tomoyo hime dalam keadaan apa pun.

Tekad yang menjadikannya monster yang haus akan darah.

Demi himenya tercinta.


	16. Penantian TRC KuroTOmo

Penantian

TRC – KuroTomo

Word Count : 116

Bukan tanpa penyesalan dia mengirim _kuro-chan_nya menyeberangi portal ke tempat witch of dimension berada. Bukan tanpa hati rapuh pula yang tiap malamnya sekarang terus-terusan memanjatkan doa di samping ranjangnya agar lelaki itu segera kembali ke tempatnya dengan selamat.

Walau dia menyatakan hukuman untuk dia dengan wajah tante cuek yang membuang anjing punggutan anaknya ke jalanan, hatinya berteriak agar si bodoh itu cepat-cepat belajar untuk tidak sembarangan membunuh dan menyadari kekuatannya yang sebenarnya.

Walau batinnya berteriak _Jangan Pergi _tapi mulutnya melengkung tersenyum seolah mengusir orang tak dikenal.

_Cepat kembali !_

Tomoyo berharap agar semua ini ialah mimpi buruk dan keesokannya dia akan dibangunkan dengan sapaan selamat pagi dari kuro-channya, tapi realita bukanlah seperti itu.

Dia harus menunggu.


	17. Hutang TRC KuroYuuko

Hutang

TRC – KuroxYuuko

Word Count : 107

"Oh, ya, si hitam satu itu juga, aku masih akan mengingat hutangnya…"

"Apaan, sih !! nih, Ambil saja si bola putih bulat…"

"Kuro-pin jahat !! Mokona mau ditendang !!"

"Hmph…pokoknya aku masih menghitung satu hutang hadiah White day darimu, Kurogane. Sampai kubur pun hutang harus dilunasi, ingat prinsipku."

"grr…iya, iya, nenek penyihir bawel !!"

"Ah ! ada pelanggan datang. Ya, sudah. Semoga kalian semua sukses."

--

"hm..Kurogane ?"

"Ada apa lagi dengan senyum itu yang membuat seluruh bulu kudukku menegang sekarang, huh, Fay ?"

"he..he.. Mawar yang dibeli dengan mengalahkan harga diri masuk ke toko bunga itu kenapa tidak diberikan saja ? hmmm ??"

…

"Jangan berisik ! bukan urusanmu…."


	18. Fairy Tale FMA Royai

Fairy Tale

FMA – RoyXRiza

Word Count : 118

Karena hidup ini bukanlah sebuah kisah dongeng sebelum tidur yang selalu memiliki akhir berbahagia.

Ketika dia berbalik memunggungi dirinya dengan jemari yang terkait dengan wanita lain, berjalan ke altar suci tempat mereka bersumpah setia dalam segala keadaan, Riza Hawkeye menyadari titelnya sebagai wanita terbodoh di dunia.

Penantian yang sia-sia. Mimpi yang akan terus menjadi sebuah mimpi. Sebuah untaian benang nasib yang tidak pernah berpotongan. Kisah cinta buta yang realistis.

Karena tidak semua orang punya kesempatan menjadi pemeran utama putrinya.

Karena peran pangeran hanya ada satu – karena itu dia langka.

Karena cinta sang pangeran bukan pada pemain sampingan, atau bahkan pada tokoh yang hanya numpang lewat saja.

_Karena hidup ini bukanlah sebuah kisah dongeng sempurna yang selalu berakhir bahagia._


	19. Rokok Nodame ChiaxNoda

Rokok

Nodame – ChiakixNodame

Word Count: 82

_Uhuk ! Uhuk !!_

"ugyaah ! Kak Chiaki merokok lagi !"

Asap putih tetap mengepul di udara.

"memang kenapa ?"

"Duh ! Sini rokoknya ! Nodame kira Kak Chaki belajar baik-baik dulu di SMP, ternyata dugaan Nodame salah !! Kak Chaki enggak tahu, ya, kalau rokok itu mengandung lebih dari 10.000 bahan kimia berbahaya yang dapat menyebabkan berbagai penyakit, seperti –"

"Heroinku. Penenang."

"ta..tapi, kan –"

Bibir bertemu. Wangi tembakau berdifusi dari satu ke lainnya.

"Kecuali kalau kau mau menggantikannya…"

Senyum nakal.

"Mukyaa !"

a/n : merokok dapat menyebabkan kanker, hipertensi, gangguan pernapasan, blah2 aku enggak hafal…hahaha… Kampanye ? Lagi mood buat bikin ChiaNoda rasanya…dan pas lihat gambar chiaki merokok, pelajaran biologi tiba-tiba datang berguna..hehehe..


	20. PemikiranOuran KyouxHaruhi

Pemikiran tersembunyi

Ouran – HaruhixKyouya

Word count : 116

Kalau bukan demi kepentingan menjaga imej, tentu Haruhi malam itu sudah menjawil lengannya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Dia tahu kalau Kak Kyouya tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam yang tidak akan menguntungkan dirinya. Tapi. Tapi. Seorang gadis boleh memimpikan ksatria berbaja hitam dengan kuda putihnya yang datang membawakan sebuket mawar, kan ?

Kalau bukan untuk Tamaki yang bodoh itu, tangannya pasti sudah tidak tahan untuk menarik wajah lelaki itu untuk mendapatkan visi yang lebih jelas atas setiap detil fiturnya agar keberadaan dirinya dalam benaknya di saat-saat membosankan terlihat lebih riil.

Susahnya. Dia perlu menyembunyikan penyesalan ini setiap kali mata mereka beradu- dan dia berani bertaruh bahwa lelaki itu dapat membaca pikirannya sekarang !


	21. Shopping FMA Royai

Shopping

FMA – Royai

Word Count :

"lihat, lihat, Hawkeye !! Bagaimana dengan boneka panda ini ?"

"Jangan, sir. Jangan panda PINK itu…"

"hm… bagaimana dengan beruang yang ini ? Aku jamin elycia pasti akan senang sekali…Tidak murah juga, loh…"

"itu KEPALA beruang untuk KOLEKTOR, sir…"

"ah…kenapa sesusah ini, sih memilih kado untuk anak kecil saja ? Padahal Hughes saja dapat memilihnya tanpa perlu memberikan pekerjaan ekstra pada otaknya…"

"Karena perasaannya beda, sir. Penuh…kasih sayang untuk anaknya, mungkin…"

"Kuharap beberapa tahun ke depan kita akan lebih mengerti tentang itu…"

"maaf, sir ?"

"Kubilang, kuharap beberapa tahu ke depan _KITA _akan lebih mengerti tentang itu…tentang kasih sayang untuk seorang anak…Kau tidak setuju, Hawkeye ?"

"Mmpph… ayo, jalan, sir. Di sini tidak ada barang menarik."

"Pfft.. padahal aku memaksudkan itu sebagai lamaran loh…"

Tutup telinga. "Lalala…saya tidak mendengar, sir."

"Humor aku, Hawkeye. Demi Tuhan, aku serius !"

"Lalala…saya tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun, sir. Sudah, ayo cepat. Kalau tidak Elysia pasti akan kecewa tidak mendapatkan hadiah yang pantas dari _paman Roy._"

"hmph ! Satu-satunya hadiah yang pantas buat dia ialah teman bermain yang sepantaran…"

Sumbat telinga dengan telunjuk. "lalalalalala…..pokoknya anggap saya tuli. Saya tidak mendengar apa-apa."

"KUBILANG, ELIZABETH RIZA HAWKEYE, MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU DAN BERI ELYCIA HADIAH YANG TERINDAH YANG PERNAH ADA DARIPADA SELURUH KEGIATAN BELANJA YANG TIDAK ADA POINNYA INI !!!"

Muka memerah.

"saya tidak tuli, sir. Sekarang semua orang dapat mendengar…dan itu semua salah anda."

"Jadi itu sama dengan 'ya'"

"Saya tidak bilang begitu."

"jawab 'ya', hawkeye, atau aku akan berteriak lagi."

"Sir. Anda bersikap kekanak-kanakkan. Berhentilah !"

"ELIZABETH RIZA HAWKEYE," ini pengakuan. Bukan pertunjukkan. Tapi mengapa semua orang menengok ke sini ? "SUDILAH –"

"YA ! BODOH ! IYA !!! IYA !!"

"Jadi, nanti malam hadiahnya—"

"'tidak' untuk itu, sir."

"Ayolah, Hawkeye…Demi Hughes ! Demi Elycia !! Demi Havoc juga yang sudah memasang taruhannya…"

Mata menyipit.

"sudah kuduga pasti memang ada 'apa-apanya' di balik kalian semua !!!"

Tersenyum nyinyir.

"Moral support, kubilang."

a/n : karena terlalu random untuk didirikan sendiri jadi fic terpisah dan memang awalnya berencana untuk dimasukkan ke dalam drabbles ini tapi tiba-tiba aku pengen memanjangkannya, akhirnya ini jadi yang panjang sendiri deh…hahaha…roy mustang persisten sekali…


	22. Sampai Jumpa FMA Royai

Sampai Jumpa

FMA – Royai

Word Count : 111

Sudah sore.

Pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Waktunya pulang ke rumah.

Bereskan kertas-kertas, bereskan tasnya.

"Saya pulang dulu, sir."

Angguk.

"ya."

"Jangan bekerja hingga malam."

Lambaikan tangan.

"ya..ya.. tahu."

"selamat tinggal…"

Berjalan ke arah pintu, menghilang dari pemandangan.

--

Dering telepon.

"ya, ya, ini Kolonel Mustang."

"…………"

"APA ?"

Menggenggamkan tangannya sambil memukul meja.

"………"

"Kau bercanda… ini bukan april mop…"

"……"

"Baiklah."

"….."

"terima kasih."

Telepon meluncur dari pergelangan tangannya, butiran bening meluncur meluberkan tinta di atas kertasnya.

_Sudah kukatakan._

_Seharusnya "sampai jumpa" bukan "selamat tinggal"_

Kau nakal

Kali ini kau tidak lagi jadi tentara kecilku yang sempurna.

Kau tidak menuruti kata-kataku.

_Seharusnya "sampai jumpa" bukan "selamat tinggal"_

_Sudah kukatakan…_

Kau nakal.

a/n : ini corat-coretku waktu bosan dulu. Tapi belakangan ini kulihat, kayaknya bisa juga dimasukkan dalam drabbles ini…heehee…random sekali ya…


	23. Chess FMA Royai

Chess

FMA – Royai

Word Count : 92

Pionnya dimakan.

Kudanya habis.

Mentrinya dilahap.

Tidak ada benteng lagi miliknya.

Hanya ada satu jalan.

Menggerakan ratunya untuk melindungi rajanya.

Tapi dia tidak mampu.

Dia menggeser maju bidaknya.

Ratunya dihabiskan oleh Kuda lawan.

**Check.**

Dia tidak bisa lari.

Tanpa ratunya, rajanya kosong. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat melindunginya.

**Check mate.**

"_Permainan yang bagus, Mustang."_

"_Terima kasih, Sir. Terima kasih untuk melayani permintaan saya."_

"_Permintaan terakhirmu, sesungguhnya."_

Ah. Dia tahu. Di hadapannya ialah King Bradley, seorang homunculus, yang juga pemimpin tertinggi di negeri itu.

Dia _kira_ dia dapat mengalahkannya.

Ratunya tewas.

Dia melepas mimpinya

**Check Mate**

Permainan selesai.


	24. Inkonsistensi Nodame ChiaxNoda

Inkonsistensi

Nodame cantabile – ChiaxNoda

Word count : 138

Nodame mengambil lembaran musiknya, lalu membantingnya ke lantai. Sudah kesekian ratus kalinya Chiaki dengan gaya otoriternya itu memandorinya untuk mengulangi bagian yang sama. Bagian yang amat pelan, penuh penekanan, datar, bagai hantu bergentayangan dari kuburan. Nodame sudah tidak tahan. Lagu macam apa itu ! Membosankan !!

"Ya sudah kalau begitu !! Kita cerai saja !!" Teriaknya sambil berlari membanting pintu keluar dari apartemen senpainya.

"Tidak perduli…"

Tidak perduli…

Pukul tujuh lebih tiga puluh, sebuah makhluk mengetuk-ngetuk di depan pintunya.

"Kak chiakiiii…lapaaaar…."

Dia tertawa kecil tanpa membuka pintu.

"Kak chiakiii…!!!"

Belum…belum…walau sebenarnya dia sudah merasa kasihan pada gadis itu.

"Bukannya kita sudah cerai ?"

"Kaak !! Kita tidak jadi cerai deh !! Bukakan pintu !! nodame sudah lapaar…."

Dia menyeringai lebar.

Pintu dibukakan untuk nodame.

Dalam hatinya sebenarnya masih tertanya-tanya, kalau-kalau mereka suatu hari memang benar akan terpisahkan…

Dia tidak bisa _tidak perduli…_


	25. Da capo FMA Royai

D.C.

FMA – Royai

Word Count : 128

_Banyak berlatih membawa kesempurnaan._

Roy Mustang dan Riza Hawkeye, dua manusia biasa, telah menanamkan konsep ini dalam keseharian mereka dengan sangat baik – hingga mereka dapat dikatakan _sempurna._

Apanya yang sempurna ?

Tanpa bertahun-tahun latihan keras, dikira semua prestasi yang mereka raih selama ini dapat berada dalam genggaman ?

Tanpa adanya berbagai pertarungan, konflik, susah payah, pengorbanan satu dan lainnya, dikira mereka dapat bertahan diantara sapuan gelombang gejolak yang begitu kencang ? Laut menggairahkan yang terlalu berbahaya, menenggelamkan – tidak dapat kembali ke permukaan.

Tanpa adanya berjuta-juta pertemuan, sengaja maupun tidak sengaja; sentuhan kulit, kecelakaaan maupun dengan maksud; kontak mata, ketahuan ataupun tidak, semuanya yang telah dibangun selama ini hancur.

Rubuh.

Koyak.

-

Dia berlari.

Memeluknya.

Dua tahun sudah mereka tidak berlatih.

Dan segalanya harus dimulai dari awal lagi.

Da Capo.

-

a/n : ahh… senang…senang… setelah bertahun-tahun rasanya internet megap-megap di rumah sakit dibawah tangan dingin dokter-dokter yang bolak balik ke luar rumah, tapi tetep aja sang internet malang tidak keluar-keluar juga dari ICU, AKHIRNYA betul juga. Ah..terima kasih sekali buat dokter-dokter yang akhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa internetku (kanker stadium lima – hampir kembali ke tangan Yang Maha Kuasa)

ehm. Dan akhirnya pada saat berhasil log in lagi…REVIEWS !!! duh !! senang ! senang ! senang !! hehe…sudah dua puluh lima per seratus. SEPEREMPAT !! yaay !! tumpengan


	26. Pseudomusic Nodame ChiaxNoda

Pseudomusic

Nodame Cantabile – ChiaNoda

Word Count : 129

Mengapa Chiaki tidak akan pernah memainkan Rachmaninof dengan keinginannya sendiri ?

Menurut Nodame, Rachmaninof mirip dengan Mozart.

Walah ! pemikiran macam mana pula itu; pakar musik dari penjuru mana pun tidak pernah akan ada yang setuju dengan itu.

Bagaimana pun juga, kedua sang maestro berhabitasi di abad berbeda yang amat mencolok mata. Sudah begitu, klasifikasi keduanya pun tidak ada sama-samanya. Bahkan dalam telinga seorang nenek-nenek sekarat di ICU yang hampir mati pun (begitu selalu kata senpai-nya) dapat membedakannya dengan amat baik sekali.

Yah. Yang satu ialah bapa dari jaman Klasik, yang satu lagi idola kontemporer abad 20. Bapak dan anak dari generasi berbeda yang tidak mungkin dapat disatukan –tidak pula oleh seorang Nodame.

Tapi. Tapi. Tapi.

Menurut Nodame keduanya mempunyai aura Pink. Romantis.

Dan Chiaki enggan dikatakan pianis pink.

a/n : hahaha…enggak tahu. Aku belakangan ini punya fancy tersendiri atas Rachmaninoff, apalagi setelah nonton animenya Nodame, waktu Chiaki mainin Piano concerto no 2nya itu. OMG !! lovelovelove !! Part duanya itu !! tajam, nyesek, mengalun penuh perasaan, bikin perasaan mellow, –tidak direkomendasikan pada yang sedang jatuh- sekaligus menggugah, anggun.…romantis juga, memang. (dan aura pink itu pendapatku..haha !) padahal aku Cuma mendownload midinya loh… duhduhduh…Aku denger enggak bosen-bosen (dan enggak tahu juga kapan bosennya…)


	27. sensei Nodame ChiaXNoda

Sensei

Nodame Cantabile – NodaChia

Word count : 193

Tidak ada yang menyadari signifikan dari hari itu. Hari dimulai, hari berlalu. Pergi dan pulang. Bangun, belajar, makan dan tidur. Dari komuniti kecil hingga skala dunia yang besar pun kelihatannya tidak ada yang terlalu perduli tentang hari itu. Yah, beberapa menyadarinya, tetapi keributannya tentu tidak merambat hingga pada masyarakat Tokyo yang tidak perduli lain hal selain diri mereka dan apa yang perlu mereka kerjakan.

Tapi untuk chiaki, dia akan selalu mengingatnya.

Karena di hari itu, tepat hari itu dan hanya untuk hari itu saja, dia terbangun dengan cicitan burung di pagi hari dari jendela kamarnya yang tenang, sempat menyisip kopi tanpa keributan di pagi hari, bisa membersihkan dirinya dengan air hangat –setan kecil di sebelah tidak mengganggu juga, dan ketika dia membuka gagang pintunya untuk menjejak keluar, dirinya dikejutkan dengan terdamparnya sebuah kotak kecil bersalur-salur merah putih di depan apartemennya.

Apa pun isinya itu, kartu diatasnya menarik perhatiannya terlebih dahulu.

_HAPPY TEACHER's DAY !!_

_CHIAKI SENPAI ADALAH GURU YANG PALING HEBAT YANG PERNAH NODAME MILIKI !! BRAVO !!!_

_NODAME 3_

Tak tahan senyumnya terus mengembang sepanjang hari.

Hanya kasus yang satu ini, dan satu ini saja, di mana dia merasa amat sangat dihargai.


	28. Extravaganza FMA Royai

Extravaganza

FMA – Royai ?

Word count - 117

Suara jangkrik di luar mengganggu.

Matahari menyengat.

Kipas angin seolah hantu – enggak efek.

Orang-orang menggerutu.

Pensil bergesek-gesek.

Kertas melambai-lambai bak kipas putri cina.

Bulan juli yang menyebalkan.

Roy Mustang menatap kertasnya.

Panas.

Lemas.

Malas.

Ngantuk.

Tertidur dan mati digebuk letnan.

Jangan.

Karikatur adalah ide yang baik.

Pohon

Dua batang stik figure

Teks "Roy dan RIza duduk di atas pohon, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Sengir.

Mantap.

Oow..Letnan Hawkeye datang -

Sembunyikan, sembunyikan.

Matanya melebar -

Ketahuan!

"Apa itu, sir ?"

Geleng-geleng. Geleng-geleng.

"Tidak..tidak.."

"sini."

Kertas -nyawa- gagal dipertahankan.

Pulpen dikeluarkan.

Kertas dikembalikan.

Pohon.

Satu stik figure di atas

Lainnya terlentang di bawah.

Teks "Roy dan Riza duduk di atas pohon, K-I-L-L-I-N-G"

"Itu yang terjadi kalau anda tidak segera berhenti bermalas-malasan, sir."

a/n : ah…sebuah update…nyum..amat menakjubkan…karena belakangan ini kerjaanku hanya bermalas-malasan (yah…sibuk-sibuk di sekolah juga sih..) dan menghabiskan dvd-dvd berseri, alhasil belakangan ini sedang demam heroes…hahaha…Belum ada fanfic indonya ya ??


	29. Once upon a time FMA

Once upon a time

FMA

Word Count : 134

"Papamu itu amat romantis loh…"

Dan dia akan berkata seperti itu. Lima belas tahun kemudian, ketika puterinya telah berumur delapan belas tahun, seorang gadis belia di mana hormon pubertasnya sedang melunjak tinggi.

"di kencan pertama kami, dia datang di depan pintu sambil membawakan selusin buket mawar merah hingga nenek dan kakekmu hampir ingin menolak hubungan kami hanya karena bau mawar tajam tidak hilang dari rumah selama seminggu, dan alhasil, lebah terus-terusan mengerumuni di depan pintu…"

"apa papa mencium mama di kencan pertama kalian ?"

"Tidak."

"apa itu salah?"

"…rasanya tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku boleh katakan pada Maes bahwa yang dia lakukan itu disahkan oleh mama…"

"...jangan katakan kalau kau berkencan dengan anak si Mustang itu…"

Elycia hanya dapat melempar senyum nyinyir pada mamanya, berharap, sama seperti neneknya, pada akhirnya hubungan mereka juga akan disetujui…

a/n : hehehehehe...geje ya….habisnya sedikit bosan dengan royai sih…


	30. Aftermath FMA royai

Aftermath

FMA - Royai

Word Count : 138

Setelah semuanya berlalu, mereka akan berbaring di atas seprai putih itu sambil mendekatkan diri, hanya sekadar untuk mendapatkan kehangatan dari satu sama lain. Wanita itu akan menggulung tubuhnya, sambil satu tangannya tetap dilingkarkan ke leher pasangannya. Sesekali sang pria akan merendahkan kepalanya hingga dahi dan ujung hidung mereka bertemu. Satu persatu mendenguskan nafas hangat pelan, lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

"riza…riza….kau….luar biasa…" Lelaki itu melingkarkan satu persatu jarinya disekeliling rambut emas wangi itu. "aku…aku tidak pernah merasa berhak mendapatkan semua ini…"

Ucapannya di sambut dengan tawa pelan. "tidak.."

"tidak ? kau membuatku gila !!"

"oh ya ? Bagaimana dengan pengakuan ini… Tidak satu malam pun kau absen dari mimpiku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu…" sang wanita menjentik hidung pasangannya lembut. "apa itu tidak cukup untuk menaikkan kepercayaan dirimu ?"

Gelitikan di perut, gelegar tawa dan ciuman yang panjanglah jawabannya.

a/n : tidak disangka yang ini kukerjakan dengan cepat…tadinya kukira hari ini aku hanya akan mengirim satu tapi ternyata tiba-tiba dapat ide…. Hehehehe…tiga puluh per seratus !! tiga puluh persen !!! tinggal tujuh puluh lagi…(ehmmm….kapan selesainya yaaa ???) Read & review !!


	31. Waktu

Waktu

Word Count : 114

Di suatu hari, dia, sambil bermalas-malasan menggeletakkan dirinya di atas tatami hangat yang nyaman, melempar angannya jauh melebihi dari sebatas plafon putih yang sedari tadi dipandanginya.

_Kapan ??_

Dan dari kapan, muncullah : _Bagaimana caranya ??_

Dan dari situ dia tiba-tiba meragukan semua masa depan yang selama ini dianggapnya telah terlukiskan di depannya.

Dia bangun, mengesampingkan selimutnya, lalu segera beranjak ke meja belajar dan mulai mengerjakan PR-PRnya hingga selesai – tanpa bantuan doraemon sedikitpun. Tidak dengan pensil serba bisa atau pun jubah tidak kelihatan untuk mencontek jawaban dekisugi. Ogah. Apalagi rivalnya itu.

Namun dasarnya memang pemalas, baru satu nomor dia kerjakan, pikirannya telah melayang kembali.

_Kapan Shizuka jatuh hati padanya sih ? Bagaimana caranya ??_

-

a/n : ada yang punya tebakan benar dari pertama kali baca ?? NobitaxShizuka…otak memang sudah rada disfungsi…hehehe…


	32. Mosquito bite FMA Royai

Mosquito Bite

FMA – Royai

Word Count : 148

Letnan Hawkeye menggeliat di tempat duduknya. /sela/

Letnan Hakweye, beberapa menit kemudian, melakukan hal yang sama kembali.

_Letnan, anda ambeyen ? _Havoc ingin menanyakan kepadanya, adegan yang sama seperti di iklan-iklan, tapi masih sayang nyawanya.

"Kenapa Hawkeye ?" 

Ooh. Betapa ksatrianya Mustang berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi rasa keingintahuannya.

_Ibunya dulu mungkin tidak mengajarkan kepadanya bahwa 'rasa penasaran membunuh kucing' _

"Gigitan nyamuk di pantat."

"dari semalam, hmm??" Mustang menggumam pelan.

Havoc melotot.

Sunyi.

Kesunyiannya membunuh.

Oh. Sial. Mustang salah bicara.

Hawkeye memelototinya.

"tidak, sir. Gigitannya dari tadi pagi."

Mustang mengangguk-angguk. Havoc bersumpah, bahwa selama bertahun-tahun hari-harinya di kantor yang aneh ini, ini adalah percakapan yang paling absurd yang pernah dia dengar.

Hawkeye melengos, (sekali lagi mereka berhasil menyelamatkan leher mereka) sambil menambahkan catatan di batinnya bahwa dia harus segera membersihkan apartemen mustang yang ekuivalen dengan tempat sampah itu, atau, pilihan lainnya ialah menyuruh lelaki itu yang datang ke apartemennya.

--

a/n : hahahaha…Setelah kehilangan (-sembuh dari-) mood kinky-ku, sekarang dia kembali lagi !! hahahahahahaha….duh… jangan mikir yang macam-macam dulu….bisa saja mustang dan Hawkeye saling mendatangi apartemen masing-masing tengah malam buat bikin pajamas party sambil minum teh bareng kan…-muka tak berdosa- (padahal dalemnya penuh dosa…hahahahahahahah)

diilhami oleh kejadian yang sama tengah malem sebelom tidur…(duh, belakangan ini nyamuk makin cerdas aja mencari jalan masuk buat menggigit…padahal aku tidur dengan celana panjang looh…) Pas lagi garuk-garuk tengah malam (aku tahu, scene-nya amat sangat _gross _sekali…jadi jangan dibayangkan..hehehe) tiba-tiba idenya lewat aja…hahahaha


	33. Ungkapan cinta FMA OlivierxMiles

Ungkapan Cinta

FMA – OlivierxMiles

Word Count : 183

"Aku sayang kalian."

Olivier, sendirian di kantornya, bersujud dengan satu kaki yang dijadikannya sebagai topangan, sedangkan tangannya direntangkan ke depan cermin.

"pfftt !!"

Gagal lagi. Ini yang kedua ratus kalinya.

Dia mendengar adanya derap kaki yang suaranya mengencang ke arah kantornya. Dengan segera Olivier melompat dari pose anehnya, berhendam, lalu kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Mayor Miles, Ambilkan file gerombolan si berat dari Drachma, Cepat !!"

Lelaki itu tersenyum-senyum di ambang pintu, tidak sedikit pun menggerakkan kakinya.

"Sedang apa kamu tercengar-cengir seperti idiot di situ ? Tidak dengar ?? CEPAT !!"

_Kurang ajar !! Apa dia mendengar latihanku tadi ?_

Miles menyengir. Olivier geram sekali.

"CEPAT BERGERAK SEKARANG ATAU KUTARIK KEPALAMU DARI TEMPATNYA !!!"

Miles ngakak. Olivier menatapnya gusar.

"benar-benar khas anda, ma'am…" Miles memainkan senyumnya. "Anda menggunakan ketegasan anda untuk mengungkapkan bahwa anda amat perhatian pada kita-kita bawahan rendahan semuanya… _dan kami semua amat menyayangi anda untuk itu.._"

…

"Pergi sana !! hush !! hush !! hush !!"

Miles mengangkat kedua lengannya lalu menutup pintu kayu yang besar, meninggalkan Olivier yang menyengir sendirian, berpikir bahwa dia tidak perlu lagi melakukan latihan bodoh tersebut.

--

a/n : Kita.benar.benar.kekurangan.olivierxmiles !!!!!!!!!!!! ada yang mau mendukung dengan membuatkan fic buat mereka ?? –nyengir-


	34. Marriage FMA royai

Marriage

FMA – Royai, a hint of EdWin

Word Count : 221

Keduanya, secara tidak dapat dipercaya, telah menjalin persahabatan yang baik, walaupun mereka berada di dua kubu yang amat berbeda.

Di suatu saat, mereka akan pergi berbelanja ke tengah kota berdua. Di saat lain, mereka bersama-sama duduk di kafe sambil berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing.

"jadi," Winry memulai percakapan mereka sambil menyeruput tehnya. "Bagaimana rasanya menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga ?"

Hawkeye menyengir.

--

Keduanya pula, walau sesekali diselingi oleh percekcokkan, ternyata mempunyai banyak kesamaan di antara mereka.

_(mereka sama-sama berjuang keras untuk melindungi wanita yang mereka sayangi hingga lupa akan kondisi diri sendiri. Sama-sama keras kepala.)_

Dan, sebagai lelaki, tentunya pertarungan fisik diantara mereka itu sendiri lah yang memupuk hubungan mereka menjadi pohon yang bertumbuh subur, walaupun pada akhirnya mereka harus menanggung omelan dari para wanita yang : a) membersihkan luka mereka dan, b) memperbaiki automail yang rusak karena dipakai untuk bertarung tidak pada tempatnya.

"Fullmetal, sebagai atasanmu, aku ingin berbaik hati memberikan petuah kepadamu…" sahutnya di suatu pertemuan ketika Edward hendak memberikan laporan tentang keadaan di North area.

"Jangan cepat-cepat menikah dengan Winry !! Walaupun aku tahu dia adalah gadis yang baik…"

"si-…siapa yang bilang aku mau me..me…"

"Maksudku, aku mengerti ketika aku masih seumuranmu itu…hormon pubertas yang berkecamuk…"

"Memangnya pernikahanmu dengan Hawkeye tidak berjalan baik ??"

"yah…."

Mustang nyengir.

--

"_rasanya seperti mengalami surga dan neraka pada saat yang sama…"_

--

a/n : sedikit lebih panjang dari yang biasanya…duh aku harus ngebut !! ngebut !! ngebut !!! Fic-ku sudah 74 (satu lagi sampai akhir tahun ini, sisanya dua puluh lima, tahun depan !!) sedangkan drabble ini baru tiga empat !!! Belom sampai setengahnya (dikit lagi !!) gyaaaa…. !!! (akibat santai-santai di bulan November yang sama sekali enggak ngapa-ngapain…satu fic pun tidak !!)


	35. Iklan FMA Royai

Iklan

FMA – Royai

Word Count : 216

Hawkeye, dengan apron birunya, memasuki medan perangnya dengan gagah layaknya seorang tentara yang siap berperang.

Persenjataan sudah siap.

Pisau di tangan kanan, resep di tangan kiri.

Dan dengan tangannya yang ahli memegang senjata, pisau tersebut mulai beraksi mencincang tomat-tomat dan ayam tersebut hingga tidak dikenali bentuk asalnya.

Sama seperti perang.

Dia menembak penuh akurasi, sama seperti ketika resepnya menyuruh satu sendok garam, satu sendok garam pun yang di masukkan. Sendok makan.

Dan perasaannya berdebar-debar.

Sama seperti perang.

Dia menunggu di depan panci yang asap kelabunya mulai bermunculan di udara, seperti asap kelabu yang diciptakan oleh senapannya setelah meletuskan tembakan.

Dia menunggu hasilnya seperti dia menunggu untuk memastikan apa sasarannya kena tepat dan mati seketika.

TING !

"Hawkeye, boleh kucoba ?"

Mustang pingsan.

Hawkeye sesunggukkan.

"Sudahlah… tidak apa-apa…. Yang penting kau sudah berusaha….kita bisa pesan makan di luar setiap malam, kan ?"

"Tapi membuat masakan ialah kewajiban seorang istri, kan !!"

Mustang mengelus pipinya. Dahi mereka bertemu.

"tidak...tidak apa-apa… tidak apa-apa…" Dia menyeringai. "lagipula kewajiban istri yang utama itu kan- AHEM!"

Raut wajah Hawkeye mencerah. Dia memberikan kecupan yang dalam di bibir Mustang sebelum keduanya tenggelam bersama di balik sofa ruang tamu dengan sepanci makanan yang gagal -

Dan Taufik Safalas dengan halo di atas kepalanya yang menatap mereka dari kejauhan, menghentamkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal karena peran _"Ibu-ibu jangan kuatir —" _nya direbut.

--

a/n : maaf. OOC. Hawkeye tidak akan menangis kalau makanannya gagal. Tapi yang namanya mau memparodikan iklan ROYco (atau sasa, ya ? atau ajinomoto ??) jadinya begini deeeh..hehehehe.. maap lagi…sudah kubilang mood kinky-ku tiba-tiba menyerang begini…

Edited 12/17/2007


	36. Lip FMA royai

Lip

FMA – Royai

Word count : 100 (wow !)

Mustang pernah berpikir bagaimana rasanya bibir Hawkeye. Maniskah ? Rasa strawberi seperti layaknya gadis kebanyakan yang mengenakan lipgloss rasa buah ? Dia menggeleng pada pemikiran sendirinya itu. Nah… Riza Hawkeye ialah seorang wanita yang kegadisannya telah direnggut oleh noda perang; pembantaian, penyesalan, pasir, pasir, dan sengat matahari.

Dia, murni atas rasa penasarannya, dan bukan karena alasan lainnya, pernah bertanya akan hal tersebut pada Hawkeye yang dijawab _Anda mau coba ?_

Mustang mendekati kepalanya lalu meraih bibirnya.

Rasanya pahit. Seperti kopi. Atau amunisi. Bubuk mesiu juga.

Setidaknya, dia bersyukur, bukan rasa besi seperti darah karena cukup sekali dia mencicipinya di Ishval.


	37. Restu FMA Royai

Restu

Fma – Royai

Word count :399

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Central."

"ya. Aku tahu itu."

"dan beberapa bulan kemudian aku akan menyandang status alkimis kenegaraan."

"Mungkin akan….mungkin tidak."

"aww…jangan begitu. Kau tidak memberikan support padaku ?"

Riza kecil akhirnya membalikkan badannya, mendapati sahabatnya yang sedang bersenderan di tiang pintu dengan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan di dadanya.

"Kemiliteran bukan permainan, Roy."

Dia lebih terdengar seperti menyatakan fakta daripada peringatan.

"yap. Aku tahu."

(Dan daripada memberikan peringatan lainnya yang secara jelas tidak akan ada hasilnya, mempertimbangkan betapa keras kepalanya lelaki itu ketika dia sudah menentukan sesuatu, Riza menimbang untuk membicarakan hal lain yang lebih umum – dia lebih suka yang umum daripada yang spesifik.)

"pukul berapa keretamu akan berangkat ?"

"Setengah lima pagi. Mungkin kau tidak bisa mengantar…ah…tidak..tidak. Aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk mengantarku, kok."

"Dari gayamu mengunjungiku, sepertinya kau sudah selesai belajar dan cukup percaya diri ?"

Lelaki itu menggessekkan kedua tangannya, mukanya malu-malu menghitung jumlah ubin di hadapannya. "err…ya dan tidak. Aku ke sini..untuk membulatkan hatiku. Mungkin kau bisa memberi jimat keberuntungan atau petuah ? Sejujurnya aku sudah berusaha tidur sejak tadi namun tidak bisa…dan…ya. Aku sudah selesai belajar."

Jemari halus gadis kecil itu mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat. Roy mengikutinya.

(Riza sebenarnya tidak ingin Roy pergi. Dia akan kehilangan teman berbagi. Dia akan merindukan senyum arogan si rambut hitam pekat itu.

Roy bisa mati.

Dan dia akan kehilangan untuk selamanya.)

"BOO !"

(Riza akhirnya memilih untuk menjadi egois. Dia akan lebih bahagia kalau Roy gagal tes besok karena itu dia tidak akan memberikan restu padanya.)

"Ah ! Dasar…Ku kira kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk kuajak bicara serius… Rupanya kau masih tetap seorang setan kecil yang usil…"

Gadis itu memelototinya.

"Kukira kau akan mendekat dan memberikanku kecupan selamat berjuang…"

Kalau kata-kata itu tidak diintensikan untuk didengar, mengapa lelaki itu repot-repot mengucapkannya kencang-kencang ?

"Yucks !! Aku mendengarnya !!"

"oh…baguslah. Tanamkan itu baik-baik kalau begitu. Lain kali kalau aku melihatmu lagi, aku ingin bertemu dengan Riza dewasa yang memberikanku kecupan selamat berjuang. Ingatkan pada diri dewasamu nanti."

"iih ! Amit !!!"

"Sudah…aku tidur dulu."

Dan lelaki itu telah lenyap dari kamar itu sebelum Riza membalas berbisik pelan.

"Malam.."

(Setelah itu, di sisi kasurnya, Riza kecil berdoa kepada siapa pun yang memerintah di balik langit kelam dan bintang-bintang sebagai perhiasanNya, agar teman satunya itu gagal mengikuti ujian – dan kalau tidak, setidaknya dia minta agar siapa pun itu Dia, mengirimkan satu bintang ke sisi Roy untuk melindunginya dari segala mara bahaya.)

-

a/n : hmm…lumayan banyak untuk drabble…tapi kayaknya kurang tepat untuk diberdirikan sendiri….digabung aja, deh…hehe..


	38. Love Nodame ChiaxNoda

Love

Nodame – NodamexChiaki

Word Count

_Kenapa sih kak Chiaki tidak suka pink ? atau Rachmaninoff yang romantis ?? _

Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak suka ?! Suka-suka aku, kan !

_Kak Chiaki masih percaya bahwa di dunia ini ada oknum yang namanya cinta, kan ??_

Persetan, tentu saja !! Hibrida sampah dan manusia seperti dia, beserta dengan garbologinya saja ada !! Apa lagi makluk irasional itu ?!!!

_Kak chiaki percaya sama cinta pada pandangan pertama ?_

Hell, tidak.

_Percaya atau tidak, Nodame sudah jatuh cinta pada Kak Chiaki sejak nodame mencium bau kak chiaki loh.._

Ugh…aku bukan makanan….lagipula memangnya kau ini anjing ?

_Lalu nodame melihat kak chiaki bermain piano dan…MUKYA !!! Jantung nodame berdebar-debar. Darah nodame mengalir cepat. Nodame menyadari bahwa nodame jatuh cinta pada kak Chiaki !!!_

Siapa peduli dengan debaran hati atau tekanan darahmu…dan…bisa tidak biarkan aku tidur siang dengan tenang barang lima menit saja tanpamu bermonolog seolah aku ini benar-benar menjawab pertanyaanmu !!! Aku mau tidur !! Sialan, nodame !! Eh, tanganmu itu meraba apa ?? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

CUP.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!! NODAME SIALAAAAANNN !!!!!!! KAU MENGGANGGU TIDUR SIANGKU DAN MENCIUM BIBIRKUU !!!!!"

"Wah !! Kak chiaki bangun setelah nodame cium. Pasti ini cerita cinta seperti di dongeng klasik !!! Mukyaaa !!!!"

Ini pasti BUKAN cinta.


	39. Kencan FMA Royai

Kencan

FMA – Royai

Word count : 224

"Ini adalah kencan."

"Tidak, sir. Ini hanyalah acara makan siang antara dua personel militer biasa."

"Ini adalah kencan."

"Bolehkah saya tidak mengulangi apa yang baru saya katakan ?"

"Ini adalah kencan. Katakan begitu, Hawkeye."

"Kita terlalu tua untuk bermain 'hey ikuti apa yang baru aku katakan' !!"

"Jadi… ini bukan kencan."

"Anda mengatakan tepat seperti apa yang kelihatan."

"Kelihatan…hm…jadi bukan yang sebenarnya karena yang sebenarnya, ini adalah sebuah kencan."

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa anda jadi tiba-tiba terobsesi dengan kencan ??"

"aku tidak terobsesi dengan kencan….Aku terobsesi pada _kencan denganmu._"

"Anda bukan Kolonel Mustang."

"Aku adalah Kolonel Mustang."

"Tapi kolonel Mustang tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini !!"

"Karena Kolonel Mustang _tidak mau _bersikap seperti ini – kecuali kalau keadaan mendesak. Oke. Sudah dengan identitas _kolonel mustang. _Sekarang, akui bahwa kita sedang berkencan."

"Saya akan segera pergi."

"Kencan kita akan segera berakhir."

"Jangan mentranslasikan setiap kata yang saya katakan dalam bahasa kencanmu."

"FINE !!! Havoc akan menyuruhku menciummu di bawah mistletoe natal depan kalau aku tidak berhasil berkencan denganmu minggu ini – yang artinya, hari ini."

"Ini _adalah _kencan, sir."

"ehm…yang tadi itu bohong…"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"benar ?"

"Karena setelah ini saya akan membunuh anda. Jadi silahkan nikmati detik-detik terakhir anda dengan hati yang bahagia…."

"ah…Kalau begitu seharusnya topik pertama yang aku ungkapkan bukannya kencan, tapi stadium berikutnya…"

Kesimpulannya : Kolonel Mustang tidak takut mati demi kenikmatan pribadinya.

a/n : tadinya aku berpikir untuk menaruh warning 'OOC & RANDOMNESS' di atas…tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, drabble mana diantara yang sudah jadi yang tidak antara OOC atau random atau kombinasi antara keduanya ?? haahahaha…. Aku perlu pemanasan dulu sebelum nulis one shot lagi…tapi rasanya tugas sekolah terlalu banyak…jadinya drabble yang paling enak…


	40. The power of love House Huddy

The Power of Love

House - Huddy

Word Count : 163

Beberapa mengatakan bahwa kekuatan cinta itu luar biasa.

Seorang akan menerjang ombak, menghadang badai, melawan naga hanya untuk menemui kekasih tercinta.

Oh cinta. Cinta. Cinta.

Setelah mereka menjalani hubungan yang lebih intim satu sama lain, Cuddy berharap bahwa setidaknya ada perubahan pada diri House…setidaknya lebih rajin dan bersemangat melakukan tugasnya pada jam klinik atau mengisi laporannya lebih detail.

Bukankah itu yang seharusnya dilakukan sang pangeran untuk menyenangkan hati putrinya ?

Tapi walau seminggu, sebulan, bahkan hampir setengah tahun berlalu sejak mereka mendefinisikan hubungan mereka, Cuddy tidak dapat melihat bahkan sepercik perubahan dari diri lamanya yang jenius idiot keras kepala itu. (_wow, cocoknya juktaposisi untuk menggambarkan diri House,_ Cuddy berpikir.) Beberapa kali dia menjulurkan kepalanya ke ruang eksaminasi satu, beberapa kali pula dia menemukan lelaki itu terlentang di atas bangku pasien ditemani oleh gameboy-nya atau televisi mini.

Sejenak, dia sempat heran.

Apa benar kalau ini namanya cinta ?

Tapi jawabannya pula datang secepat pertanyaan itu datang.

Kekuatan cinta hanya bekerja untuk manusia _normal…_

Greg bukan.

a/n : oke..oke…yang satu ini memang nyasar. Mustinya anime/manga, tapi ada satu TV series tersesat di sini…dan apa yang kita lakukan pada anjing kecil adorable yang malang di bawah hujan yang tersesat ? mengadopsinya. Tepat seperti pairing HousexCuddy…haha (perhatian : nonton DVD tv series marathon tidak baik untuk kesehatan & otak fangirl...duh!)


	41. Appropriacy FMA Royai

Appropriacy

Rating tergantung pikiran masing-masing :p

FMA – Royai

Word Count : 224

Mustang merapatkan dirinya padanya. Dia dapat merasakan nafasnya. Hangat di bawah kulitnya. Detak jantungnya. Mengalun dalam untaian derap cepat yang menangkan.

Lelaki itu membenamkan kepalanya di atas bahunya.

Dia berbau sabun batang murahan dan tinta. Hawkeye merasakan tajam kumisnya menggelitik dagu dan pipinya.

(_Berapa lama sudah kamu tidak bercukur ? _Hawkeye ingin menanyakan. _Berapa banyak sudah pagi-pagi sepi yang dilewatkan ditengah-tengah kertas dan dokumen dan amarah dan ambisi yang berkobar-kobar?_

Dia ingin hadir pada saat itu. Mengingatkannya untuk menjaga kondisinya. Sarapan pagi. Mandi. Bercukur.

Dan mungkin mereka akan bercinta sebelum satu per satu pergi bekerja, dan mereka akan bertemu lagi di kantor dengan tampang polos. Seolah malam tadi, dan pagi tadi, dan banyak kali lainnya hanyalah sebatas fatamorgana saja. Mungkin. )

Bibir mereka bertemu.

Dua pemangsa. Dua mangsanya.

Mereka kehausan dan kelaparan. Mereka berciuman seolah mereka tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya.

"_Sir- i..ni.-"_

(_Ini di luar keprofesionalan kita.) _

Hawkeye berhenti.

(_Dia_ tahu. Dia tidak bodoh. Dia tidak memerlukannya untuk mengingatkannya bahwa hal yang seperti ini adalah tabu dan tidak sepantasnya. Dan di sinilah mereka. Merusak garis batas pribadi dan professional.

_Dia _benar-benar memerlukannya sekarang.)

Mereka meneruskannya.

Tidak ada yang memperdulikan protokol.

_(dan Havoc mengurungkan niatnya masuk ke kantor ketika dia mendengar bebunyian klasik dari belakang pintu. Bagaimanapun juga, kisah mereka berdua telah menimbulkan imanjinasi liar di kalangan para bawahan Mustang walau mereka tahu mereka tidak seharusnya begitu.)_

--

a/n : another kinky drabble…duh…bad author…bad author…tehee…;)


	42. Name FMA royai

Name

FMA – Royai

Word Count : 164

"Hawkeye, apa menurutmu namaku ini jelek ?? Ketinggalan jaman ?"

"Saya…saya tidak tahu, sir. Bagaimana menurut anda ?"

"AKu mengharapkan jawaban yang inteligen darimu seperti biasanya, bukannya pertanyaan balik seperti itu."

"Karena itu saya bertanya balik, sir. Anda menginginkan jawabannya sesuai dengan pendapat anda."

"Aku tulus, murni, menginginkan pendapatmu."

"Kalau saya katakan nama anda terlalu pasaran dan kampungan, anda akan merengek pada saya untuk mencari perwakilan yang saya kenal untuk mengganti nama anda. Tidak mau."

"Ah…pantas saja." Lelaki itu membuat muka sedih. "Kau selalu memanggilku sir, sir, dan sir di mana saja kecuali pada satu saat tertentu…"

"yaitu ?"

Raut wajahnya berubah nakal.

"Kalau anda meneruskan pembicaraan kekanak-kanakan ini, saya juga akan memanggil sir pada saat yang anda spesifikasikan dengan raut wajah anda itu…"

Mustang ingin meneruskan pembicaraan itu karena dia percaya bahwa Hawkeye tidak akan bisa memanggilnya sir di saat itu, tapi rasanya hidup panjang dengan sedikit kerendahan hati akan lebih berharga daripada hidup pendek yang penuh dengan pemuasaan hawa nafsu menggoda Hawkeye.

a/n : Aku benar-benar perlu menghentikan RST sekarang juga. Berhenti. Berhenti. Berhenti !! –berniat untuk membuat UST lagi di fic/drabble selanjutnya, moga-mogahan bisa –

Wahh…badai huddy telah berlalu. Royai kembali bersinar… Aku tidak jadi terjerumus dalam fandom itu lebih dalam... belum saatnya, mungkin ??


	43. Partikel FMA BroshxRoss

Partikel

FMA – BroshxRoss

Word Count :

Ross menjulurkan tangannya ke arah kipas angin yang berputar pelan di atas langit-langi apartemennya yang sesak itu. Di tengah kesunyian total itu, dia menikmati bebunyian supersonik, di mana suara-suara tersebut tidak pernah dia perhatikan sebelumnya pada pagi hari. Derit tinggi kipas yang perlahan -_rasanya sudah perlu diberi oli lagi-_, sayup-sayup bunyi daun bergemerisik ditiup angin, suara dengkuran lelaki di sebelahnya yang kedua-duanya mengganggu dan menggoda.

Terkadang dia akan bertanya-tanya sendiri di dalam hati, karena persatuan mereka bersama merupakan sebuah mujizat. Kombinasi antara api dan air.

Dia yang tenang dan mudah mengontrol emosinya, versus Brosh yang banyak omong dan mudah ditebak isi hatinya melalui gambaran wajahnya.

Walaupun dia bukan seorang saintis, namun pernah pula dia menyentuh buku-buku alkemi, hanya sekedar untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya yang berlebihan itu. Dan kali ini, ilmu-ilmu yang dia anggap tidak berguna datang tepat pada waktunya memberikan penjelasan kepada dirinya sendiri.

_Partikel yang berbeda muatan akan tarik menarik satu sama yang lain. _

--


	44. Happiness Torchwood JackxIanto

Happiness

Torchwood – Jack/Ianto

Word Count :147

Dia memperhatikan Jack mengancingi naik kemeja birunya satu per satu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat ?" Bibirnya tersungging-sungging sugestif ke arahnya.

Ianto membiarkannya lewat begitu saja.

"Matamu."

"Ada yang salah dengan mataku?"

"Tidak...hanya..." Ianto meneliti Jack dari ujung kepala hingga ke telunjuk kakinya. "kau tidak pernah terlihat benar-benar bahagia atau puas..."

Jack menangguk penuh pemikiran. "Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu -"

"Bukan hanya soal ini, Jack. Serius. Tidakkah pernah kau sekali-kali benar-benar bahagia... setidaknya... _untukku_ ?"

Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah lain, kemudian mengambil jas panjangnya yang tadinya berserakkan di atas lantai.

"Jangan panggil seorang lelaki bahagia sebelum dia mati." dia memberikan kedipan nakal khasnya. "Herodotus."

"kau tidak bisa mati." Ianto menggeleng kepalanya. "pesimistik sekali, rupanya." Jack terdiam. Ianto menambahkan, "... aku buatkan kopi yang seperti biasanya."

"Yang seperti biasanya, dengan susu, tanpa gula. Temui aku di ruangan konferensi sepuluh menit lagi. Kumpulkan semua anggota tim di sana."

"Apa pun perintah anda, sir."

--


	45. Away TW JackxGwen

Away

Torchwood – Jack/ Gwen

Word Count : 189

"Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, Jack ?! Kau meninggalkan kita begitu saja dan tiba-tiba kembali begitu saja. Respons apa yang dari kami yang kau harapkan, Jack ? Hah ? Hah ?"

Jack tahu bahwa Gwen benar-benar hampir melewati batasnya. Dia patut marah kepadanya, untuk meninggalkannya dan kembali dan meninggalkannya lagi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata perpisahan atau apa pun. Tapi dia tidak patut marah kepadanya – hey, dia kembali sekarang, untuk mereka. Dia _bahkan _menyelamatkan mereka dari alien bersenjata itu ketika mereka semua kebingungan bak anak ayam kehilangan kaptennya.

Dia ingin, sebenarnya, menceritakan Gwen perjalanannya bersama dengan sang Doktor. Tentang akhir dunia. Tentang aksi patriotiknya menyelamatkan dunia. Tapi banyak hal yang lebih baik disimpan untuk dirinya sendiri daripada dibagikan.

Jack mengulum senyumnya.

"Ku kira terkadang aku butuh berlari dari kalian untuk melihat siapa yang akan mencari jejakku..."

"dan bagaimana -oh, Jack, sialan- kau kira kami bisa mencari jejakmu kalau kau menghilang di tengah-tengah udara begitu saja ?? Zinng !! Hilang !! Bagaimana ??"

"Maaf. Sudah kubilang aku minta maaf..."

"_Sial _! _Sial !! Sial !! _Bukan kau yang menghilang, Jack, _kita _yang terhilang !"

Dia menggeleng lalu menarik Gwen ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku di sini sekarang, Gwen... Aku pulang..."

--


	46. strawberry jam JackxIanto

Strawberry jam

Torchwood – Jack/Ianto

Word Count : 114

"Apa ini."

"roti bakar dengan selai strawberi dan secangkir kopi."

"dan...mengapa ini ada di sini."

"untukmu. Sarapan. "

"oh." dia menggigit roti itu sambil menyapu remah-remahnya yang berjatuhan di atas kertas dokumennya. "Bukannya biasanya donat atau pizza ?"

Ianto tertawa mendengarnya. Pizza. Selain dari alien, kalau ada hal lain yang dapat mengancam masa depan manusia di abad ke dua puluh satu ini tentunya makanan siap saji yang digemari sejuta umat itu.

"Aku mau menyiapkanmu sebuah sarapan yang layak. Itu tugas saya, sir, seperti manajer kalian semua."

"seperti seorang isteri." Jack berkomentar santai sambil menyisip kopinya, berpura-pura untuk tidak memperhatikan pipi Ianto yang bersemu merah. "lima menit lagi, ruangan konferensi." dia berkedip. "hanya berdua."

--

a/n : dengar-dengar spoiler kalau (jack enggak akan main, cuma mampir doang di TW season 3.) Ngambek. Bakal ngadain protes besar-besaran. Tw tanpa jack sitcom alien plastik-plastikan. Enggak mau !!


	47. Number FMA Royai

Numbers

FMA – Royai

Word Count : 269

Dua belas, dua belas.

Perempuan itu membenci lelaki itu. Lelaki itu membenci perempuan itu.

Lelaki itu mendorong perempuan itu ke kubangan. Perempuan itu mengatapelkan batu ke arahnya dengan sengaja.

Perempuan itu mengutukinya, mencibirnya. Lelaki itu memangilnya nama-nama, mengejeknya.

Lima belas, lima belas.

Perempuan itu membeku terdiam dalam ngeri. Lelaki itu berteriak dalam ngeri.

Lelaki itu berdiri di belakangnya namun tidak mampu menjulurkan tangannya ke atas bahunya. Perempuan itu berdiri didepannya namun tidak mampu menyenderkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke dada yang hangat itu.

Perempuan itu tercekat, menginginkannya untuk tinggal. Lelaki itu hilang kata, menginginkan untuk menghiburnya namun tidak melakukan apa pun selain pergi meninggalkannya.

Enam belas, enam belas.

Perempuan itu menatapnya, jiwanya kesakitan. Lelaki itu menatapnya, jiwanya pilu.

Lelaki itu mencoba untuk menjelaskan, membenarkan hancurnya keadaan di sekitar mereka. Perempuan itu tidak dapat menerimanya, mencela dirinya sendiri dan tersiksa karenanya.

Perempuan itu memerlukannya. Lelaki itu memerlukannya.

Dua puluh lima, dua puluh lima.

Perempuan itu mencintai lelaki itu.

Perempuan itu berteriak memanggil namanya. Lelaki itu tergeletak di atas tanah sambil bersimbahan darah.

Perempuan itu menatapnya dalam penuh penyesalan. Lelaki itu menghardiknya keras, mengomelinya untuk kehilangan gairah hidup ketika bertarung.

Perempuan itu melayangkan pandang penuh rindu ke arahnya. Lelaki itu mengangguk, meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, lalu menaikan tangannya untuk memberikan salut.

Tiga puluh satu, tiga puluh satu.

Lelaki itu mencintai perempuan itu.

Lelaki itu berteriak memanggil namanya. Perempuan itu terdiam, menyiksa batinnya.

Lelaki itu membisikkan cintanya di telinganya. Perempuan itu membeku, dirinya jauh dari rengkuhannya.

Lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya. Perempuan itu tidak memaafkannya. Dia terlalu mati, terlalu dingin, terlalu jauh.

Tiga puluh satu, tiga puluh satu.

Semuanya berakhir.

--

a/n : Dua belas tahun, ketika Riza pertama kali bertemu roy. Lima belas tahun ketika ayah riza meninggal. Enam belas tahun ketika mereka bertemu lagi di ishbar. Dua puluh lima tahun ketika roy membunuh lust dan cedera parah, juga waktu riza terpisah di bawah pengawasan Bradley. Tiga puluh satu umur Roy ketika Riza meninggal, ah apa pun sebabnya itu, enggak kupikirkan. Haha. Kronologis di atas tentunya tidak terjamin akurasinya, apa lagi kalau Riza meninggal... Arakawa habis kubantai...hehe...


	48. time FMA hughesxGracia

Time

FMA - HughesxGracia

Word Count : 115

Kejam benar waktu itu.

Orang banyak berkata bahwa perpisahanlah yang menguatkan ikatan hubungan batin. Tapi baginya, perpisahanlah yang memecahkan satu per satu ikatan-ikatan itu. Segala memori yang tersimpan rapih di dalam benaknya perlahan-lahan mulai luntur.

Cabut sang kekasih dari dalam persamaan itu. Tinggal waktu yang bermain peran mengikis perasaan yang tersisa.

Waktu yang tidak berperasaan.

Satu-satunya pegangan miliknya sekarang ialah benda-benda nyata, benda yang dapat dirasakan, disentuh oleh inderanya.

Kemeja militer yang selalu berbau dirinya. Album foto. Kameranya. Topi militernya. Cincin pernikahan mereka. Elysia.

Dia tidak ingin melupakannya.

Biarkan waktu mencoba merebut apa yang tidak nyata di dalam benaknya. Dia akan mempertahankan sisa-sisa memori akan dirinya dalam bentuk apa pun.

--


	49. If FMA Royai

If

FMA – Royai

Word count : 212

Kalau ini adalah sebuah kisah cinta remaja, tentunya mereka sudah akan berciuman di bawah payung di tengah-tengah derai hujan yang menjadi selubung bagi mereka. Tapi mereka terus berjalan. Genangan air terciprat ke atas boot mereka. Terkadang lumpur. Tidak ada spesialisasi bagi mereka.

Kalau ini adalah sebuah kisah novel roman erotis dewasa, tentunya lelaki itu sudah akan mengundangnya masuk ke apartemennya dan membagikan kehangatan di bawah selimut sambil mendengarkan titisan hujan seperti irama lagu lama yang menemani malam penuh gairah mereka. Tapi lelaki itu lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal, walaupun sebagian kecil dari hatinya berteriak mengundang wanita itu untuk mampir dan bermalam di sana. Wanita itu mengangguk dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Dan pintu pun terbanting menutup.

Kalau ini adalah sebuah kisah dongeng anak kecil, tentunya sang lelaki sudah akan melamar sang wanita, dan mereka akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan mereka di sebuah kapel. Sang pria akan mengatakan 'aku bersedia' dan sang wanita, pula, akan mengatakan 'aku bersedia'. Mereka kemudian akan berciuman dan hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi wanita itu tidak pernah mendengar sepatah kata lamaran pun dari sang pangeran. Dia terus menunggu dan menunggu dan menunggu dan tidak pernah lelah-lelahnya menunggu. Sang pangeran pun terus menunda dan menunda dan menunda dan tidak pernah lelah-lelahnya menunda.

Ke manakah akhir bahagia milik mereka ?

--

a/n : sedikit protes pada arakawa -yeah, aku tahu bahwa sang sapi tidak dapat membaca bahasa indonesia, ergo, tidak mungkin protes ini dapat tersampaikan. Tapi beneran deh. Ke mana Roy Mustang atau Riza Hawkeye akhir-akhir ini ?! Mereka seperti hilang ditelan bumi dan enggak muncul-muncul untuk jangka waktu yang super lama. Grr...enggak sabar. Enggak sabar... PERLU ROYAI LAGI DI FMA SELANJUTNYAAAAA !! (PERLU ROYAI LAGI DI FMA SELANJUTYAAAAA AAA AA AA A !! -gema)


	50. Gravity Nodame ChiaxNoda

Gravity

Nodame cantabile - NodamexChiaki

Word Count : 122

Ketika nak Newton kejatuhan apel ranum dari atas pohon, dia mendapat pencerahan dan otaknya tiba-tiba bekerja dengan brilian, merumuskan hukum mutlak keberadaan gaya tarik ke bawah yang disebutnya gravitasi, yang hingga sampai kini belum ada yang mengoposisi hukumnya.

Ketika nak Chiaki kejatuhan Nodame dari atas ranjangnya, dia mendapat pencerahan dan otaknya tiba-tiba tersadarkan bahwa, oh sungguh sial sekali, dia pula dapat merumuskan hukum mutlak yang tidak dapat digugat orang lain termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis sampah itu, seberantakan, sebau, sebobrok, seberisik, semengganggu, se-katakan-apa-saja-yang-jelek-tentang-dia, pun Nodame.

Kebenarannya terlalu universal sehingga tidak dapat disanggah.

Persetan... rupanya dia juga berbakat menjadi saintis selain daripada menjadi seorang pemusik.

--

a/n : W.0.W !! 50 !! setengah lagiiii !!


	51. Interlude Five Minutes Break

Interlude – Five minutes break

FMA – Royai, HavocxSchiezka (minor, perlu nyipit), FuerryxHayate (?)

Word Count: 329

Tepat pukul dua belas tengah hari. Kolonel Mustang dan Letnan Hawkeye sedang serius berlomba dengan waktu menyelesaikan kertas kerja mereka. Di balik pintu kayu kokoh yang tertutup itu terdengar simfoni guratan pensil dan tinta yang berdansa di atas kertas. Seindah-indahnya gesekan yang terdengar, tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan alunan nada debaran jantung mereka. Teriakan-teriakan kecil dua jiwa ditengah-tengah kesunyian itu.

Oh, tentu saja, mereka saling memiliki perasaan satu dengan yang lain, dan hanya dalam hitungan waktu saja ketegangan seksual di antara mereka dapat dipecahkan.

Pintu kayu berdecit. Sesuatu menyelinap masuk ke sana.

Katakan hai, Black hayate...

_Guk ! _

Dan dibelakangnya terdapat sersan Fuerry dengan sepotong daging sapi merah di tangan kanannya.

"Black Hayate !! Sini, anjing baik..."

_Guk ! _

Asap rokok membumbung ke udara dengan anggunnya.

Dari kaca bening besar, terlihat Fullmetal dan Alphonse sedang berjalan menuju ke Headquarter. Indikasi bencana besar akan tiba, tapi simpanlah yang nanti itu untuk momen ini, ketika kedua bersaudara itu sedang bercakap-cakap penuh entusiasme dan senyum di wajah mereka (yang rasanya akan memudar di kala kakinya menjejak di kantor Mustang, tapi, sekali lagi, simpan itu untuk nanti.)

Burung bercicit dengan riang. Matahari dengan terik menyinarinya. Dia membayangkan senin siang tengah hari yang panas di bawah rindangnya pohon oak di pinggir desa. Hampir malah dia dapat membayangkan suara lenguhan sapi ketika seseorang dari ujung lorong memanggil namanya.

"Schiezka ?"

"Anda sedang rehat sebentar ?" Dia mengambil sandaran tembok di sebelahnya.

"Letnan Hawkeye melarang asap rokok di dalam kantor."

Dia mengangguk dalam pemikiran. Tipikal seorang pustakawati.

"ooh iya. Ini. Tadi mau kutitipkan ke Brenda."

"Ah ! Buku yang kucari !! Thanks, Schiezka."

Dia dapat melihat senyuman tipis terlukis di wajahnya, hanya sekejap saja.

"Yap. Sudah dulu. Tuan presiden memanggilku."

Dia datang dan pergi secepat suara lenguhan sapi dalam pikirannya.

"oh, ya, sciezka?"

"ya ?"

"bukunya akan kukembalikan secepatnya."

dan dengan begitu, mereka berpisah jalan, yang satu ke sayap timur, dan yang satu, kembali lagi ke rutinitasnya. Sama seperti biasanya. Sama seperti biasanya.

--

a/n : sudah lama tidak melihat Havoc... tidak di fanfic ataupun di manga...tiba-tiba rindu nih...Jadinya yang ke lima satu, pertama dari penggal kedua, didedikasikan buat si pirang perokok itu... hehe..cepet sembuh dan kejar Mustang di atas sana !! Lari, Havoc ! Lari !!


	52. Reversal of Role FMA Royai

Reversal of Role

FMA – Royai

Word Count : 170

Tidaklah adil kalau semua orang menyalahkannya sebagai yang tertuduh atas ketiadaan akhir bahagia dalam kisah mereka berdua. Dia mencintainya, dan dia yakin sang perempuan juga mencintainya balik. Tapi kasus mereka tidaklah semudah kisah-kisah dongeng sebelum tidur.

Terkadang dia menunggu wanita itu memberikan sinyal-sinyal cinta kepadanya, entah keberadaan sinyal itu memang ada ataupun semua itu hanyalah khayalan dan harapan dari otaknya, dia tidak tahu. Tapi dia menunggu.

Dia menunggu saat ketika lengan mereka bergesekan dengan santai atau ketika wanita itu membungkuk melewati kepalanya sehingga dia dapat mencium bau sabun yang digunakannya tadi pagi.

Beberapa waktu, ada saatnya di mana dia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, _haruskah aku mengirimkan sebuket mawar merah ke depan pintu rumahnya? _Atau _haruskah aku mengajaknya sekali-kali keluar berkencan ?_

Tapi pemikiran-pemikiran itu hanya dituliskannya di atas pasir di pantai, yang ketika ombak datang dan menghapus segalanya, semuanya lenyap.

Dan begitulah tragisnya kisah mereka.

Sang wanita menunggu dan sang lelaki menunggu, dan waktu yang kejam terus bergulir hingga kesudahan tanpa menunggu mereka, namun mereka, terus menunggu.

a/n : rupanya kisah salah-salahan royai bisa kubuat jadi satu fic penuh...bukan cuma drabbles-drabbles doang...hm...


	53. Prank FMA Royai

Prank

FMA – Royai

Word Count : 262

"Aku akan membunuh Havoc untuk ini."

"tenang, Hawkeye. Tenang."

"Tenang, sir ? Ini," Matanya membelalak sambil menacungkan jarinya ke hadapannya. "keterlaluan."

"Ah... ini hanyalah salah satu kerjaannya saja. Tenang, Hawkeye. Lihat, mukamu sudah semerah tomat sekarang."

"HAVOC SIALAAN ! BUKA PINTUNYAA !!"

--

"Panas sekali di sini."

"Aku tahu, berhentilah bergerak, sir. Saya sudah cukup panas dengan amarah pada Havoc."

--

"Tangan, Tangan, sir."

Lelaki itu mengecup lengannya.

"dengan kata _tangan, _maksud saya ialah tolong jaga adat anda, sir. Dan tolong juga jauhkan tangan anda dari paha saya."

"ohoho. Kau berkeringat dan mukamu memerah. Havoc tidak sepenuhnya bersalah juga. Manis sekali. Yap. Manis sekali..."

"Saya ada senapan di sini, sir."

"Ups."

--

"Sialan, menjauhlah dariku, Mustang."

"oh, Ku kira kau mau lagi ?"

"Aku sudah lelah dan gerah dan panas, dan aku tidak mau meladeni keanehanmu lagi."

"kukira kau cukup menikmatinya ?"

"Persetan!"

(dan Hawkeye menarik kerahnya dan mengecup bibirnya,ganas.)

--

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuh Havoc untuk ini."

"Kuberikan kewenangan."

"dan aku juga akan membunuhmu sebelumnya setelah kita keluar dari sini."

"hm..hm... kapan itu ? Sepuluh tahun lagi ? Tidak ada orang usil yang mengutak atik loker rongsok di antara seribu jenis lainnya di gudang militer yang dirumorkan berhantu."

"Oh, ada tentunya."

"sebutkan."

"black Hayate ? Dengan Black hayate berarti datanglah Fuerry, lalu sekompi pasukan militer cabang timur ?"

"betapa sungguh itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan kudoakan."

"tutup mulut, Mustang. Kau merusak harapanku."

"aku akan tutup mulut. Tapi dengan begitu aku tidak dapat menciummu. Jadi, sebelum aku tutup mulut, aku minta satu kecupan dulu. Boleh ?"

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu setelah ini."

(dan biar bagaimana pun, Hawkeye tetap menciumnya setelah itu.)

--


	54. Tea FMA EdxHawkeye, Royai

Tea

FMA – EdxHawkeye (_one sided-ish/platonic_), Royai (atau _a jealous Mustang_)

Word count : 473 

Amatlah menyenangkan bagi Roy Mustang kedatangan Fullmetal udang sepulang dari misi-misinya. Oh, tidak ada bentuk hiburan lainnya yang lebih memuaskan daripada berdebat soal tingginya, memberinya misi-misi memberatkan agar si kecil itu naik darah, tidak lupa juga mengejek soal kepangannya yang amat rapih bak seorang gadis dari sekolah menengah.

Dan inilah dia datang...

Dia menunggu di balik kertas-kertasnya, tersibuk-sibuk seolah oknum yang ditunggunya tidak sedang berdiri di hadapan mejanya.

"Oi, kolonel tolol !"

"Siapa itu?"

Ed mengetukkan jarinya ke atas meja.

"Sungguh, siapa yang sedang berbicara ? Huh ? Aku tidak dapat melihat siapa-siapa di ruangan ini... Ooh..Fullmetal ! Sori, sejak kapan kamu ada di sini ?? ha-ha-ha."

"tidak lucu."

Amatlah mengganggu bagi Roy Mustang untuk mendapatkan Fullmetal yang tidak terganggu. Dia memutarkan pulpennya dan mencoba untuk tidak terlihat seperti sedang terganggu, namun ketukan di belakang pintu nantinya akan menjadi sumber gangguannya yang lebih.

"Sir ? Ini teh anda."

"letnan Hawkeye ?"

"ooh. Ada Edward di sini ? Hai, Edward, apa kabar ?"

Sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan.

"Mengapa tidak duduk dulu, eh ? Mau kopi atau teh ?"

"a..a. Teh tolong."

"Gula ?"

Edward menatap Hawkeye tidak bergeming.

"Gula ?" Dia tersenyum, naluri kebundaannya muncul.

Edward menggeleng. "_Na-ah_. Sudah terlalu tinggi kalori gula hari ini."

Hawkeye mengangguk dan keluar, meninggalkan Edward dan Mustang yang tidak melepaskan tatapan mereka daripadanya hingga tampang wanita itu lenyap seluruhnya ditelan kegelapan di balik pintu.

Oh, sunggu-sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Fullmetal, maksudnya.

--

Mustang menarik lengan Hawkeye sekeluarnya kontet satu itu dari ruangannya.

"Apa-apaan ini, sir ?"

"_Apa-apaan ini, sir ? _Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu, _apa-apaan ini, letnan ?_"

"Apa ?"

"Fullmetal."

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Menggangguku. Amat sangat menggangguku."

"Anak itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan dia tidak berteriak kepada anda. Sesungguhnya dia bersikap manis sekali hari ini, sir-- tidak seperti anda."

(dan, tanpa sepengetahuan Hawkeye, kalimat itu mengaktivasikan kelenjar adrenalnya, membuat Mustang merasa panas untuk kedua kalinya di hari yang sungguh tidak menguntungkan itu)

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa ?! Oh, tentu kau sudah dibutakan oleh 'kemanisannya' itu, ha ? Dia tidak berhenti-berhentinya menatapmu ! Dia tidak memintamu gula, karena katanya sudah terlalu banyak gula – hanya karena terlalu banyak melihatmu. Benar-benar sebuah pelecehan yang dapat dilakukan anak, berapa ?, lima belas ? Enam belas tahun ? Oh, aku tidak dapat membiarkan hal ini lewat begitu saja di depan mataku !!"

"Itu bukan pelecehan dan Edward tidak menyukai saya !"

"oh, Kau lihat beberapa waku lagi, Hawkeye."

"Omong kosong. Anda hanya iri, sir."

"Aku tidak."

"Menggelikan. Anda iri kepada anak lima belas tahun yang bersikap baik dan manis."

"Oh, aku tidak, Hawkeye. Lihat bagaimana dia telah mempengaruhi persepsimu tentangnya. Baik dan manis ? Ha !"

"Anda iri. Akui, sir. Anda iri."

"Hentikan itu, Hawkeye. Kita sudahi pembicaraan ini di sini."

"tepat seperti apa yang saya pikirkan. Sekarang, bisa tolong lepaskan lengan saya, sir ?"

--

"Buatkan aku kopi, Hawkeye."

"susu ?"

"tidak. Aku sudah terlalu banyak dosis gula dengan menatapmu seharian."

"ITU adalah pelecehan."

--

_Fullmetal _persetan.

--

a/n : Ingin mencoba cinta platonik antara Ed dan Riza, dan Mustang yang ngiri. (Oh, dan aku menikmati membuat Mustang yang iri di 'Lipstik', makanya kubuat lagi dia ngiri di sini. Tehee..) hm...drabble yang lumayan panjang...


	55. Asymptote Royai

Asymptote

FMA – Royai

Word Count : 267

Suster itu masuk dan memberitahukan bahwa ada seorang wanita bernama Hawkeye yang ingin mengunjunginya. Dia mengangguk, atasannya menggeleng.

"Ya, tolong. Sudah penat aku didatangi oleh lelaki setiap hari."

Suster itu mengangkat bahunya, sama sekali apatis terhadap rayuannya. Atasannya membelalakkan mata.

--

Pintu biliknya mendecit.

Tirai yang menyelubungi kasur di sebelahnya berderit.

--

Dia menahan nafasnya.

_Oh, sial._

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Dalam benaknya dia membayangkan dirinya dalam baju kasual dengan sekantung belanjaan di tangannya. Dia mencoba untuk menaruh senyum yang amat manis di wajahnya dan rambut kuning keemasan berkilau yang tergerai bebas, tapi itu akan semakin memalsukan imej Hawkeye di benaknya.

Betapa patetik.

Dia hanya dapat menjadi seorang penonton wayang dibalik tirai rumah sakit dalam kegelapan.

Dia mencoba untuk menjadi sangat sunyi. Dia ingin mendengar kadenz tegas dan penuh perhatian dalam nadanya. Tapi dalam keheningan itu dia tidak mendapatkan kesunyian, oh, sungguh berterima kasih untuk jantungnya yang berdegup cepat, _dug dug dug, _dan suara terengah-engah nafasnya yang berpacu dalam untuk memenuhi kelangkaan oksigen dalam paru-parunya.

Dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjulurkan tangannya dan membuka kabung penutupnya agar dia dapat merengkuh dirinya.

Dia dapat merasakan bahwa Hawkeye berada di tepat di depannya. Kalor di sekitarannya meningkat lebih dari sepuluh derajat celcius, dia yakin. Sungguh panas di sana. Sungguh gelap. Sungguh sesak. Sungguh sepi.

Hampir dia mencabik tirai yang menyelubunginya itu dan membuat penunjukkan diri yang bombastis, hanya untuk ditahan oleh Hawkeye yang berkata, _'sampaikan salamku kalau bertemu dengan Kolonel, ya...'_

Terlalu menyiksa – dunia ini.

Mereka membiarkannya melihatnya, merasakannya, membangunkan inderanya menjadi awas, tapi tidak mengijinkannya untuk menyentuhnya.

Pada akhirnya dia terkurung dalam ironi ilmu pengetahuan yang dia pelajari sendiri.

a/n : Aku tahu. Dulu aku pernah berencana buat bikin cerita 'Asymptote', genrenya humor. Tapi hiatus di tengah jalan dan sekarang males dilanjutin. Tapi. Tapi. Tapi. FMA Chapter 83 itu bener-bener enggak bisa dilewatin karena nyambung banget sama tema garis yang makin deket tapi enggak (akan) pernah bersentuhan. Benar-benar Royainya Arakawa...


	56. oh it is love Royai

Oh, it is LOVE

FMA – Royai

Word cOunt : 430

"uugh...Aku benci dasi kupu-kupu."

Mustang memberengut sambil menahan nafasnya ketika Hawkeye mengencangkan dasi hitam tersebut di sekitar kerahnya. Wanita itu menepuk dadanya dua kali pelan.

"Begini sudah bagus."

dan sebelum Mustang menyelesaikan kalimatnya "_pan-" _

Dia telah melempar balik tatapan dalam dengan nada stictnya, _jangan di sentuh !_

"Aku benci kalau harus mengatakan ini, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau memakai dasi ini ke pidato inaugural tahun ini. Tidakkah aku bisa cukup memakai seragam militer saja ?"

"ini contoh perdana anda akan Fuhrer yang baik dan mementingkan rakyatnya." Hawkeye tersenyum sambil membuka jendela, sekedar untuk membiarkan angin musim semi menerbangkan sisa-sisa kelopak bunga yang tertinggal masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat memakai tuksedo sebagai lambang keprihatinan terhadap rakyat. Uhh...logikaku mandek ketika kau ada di sekitarku..."

Mustang melemparkan senyum-senyum bego terhadap Hawkeye yang tidak diladeni olehnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan segera keluar setelah ini dan tidak akan berada dalam radius lima ratus meter di sekitar anda – supaya anda bisa berpikir dengan baik. Mmm...Rupa-rupanya kalau dipikir-pikir, rupanya itu alasan mengapa anda dulu amat lamban sekali ketika saya bekerja di bawah pengawasan anda...Rupanya anda anti terhadap diri saya...Perlu saya ambil catat tentang hal itu, sir..."

Mustang menarik nafas lelah yang panjang sambil menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa dan mengangkat kakinya ke atas. "Kau tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah komplimen, bukan komplain. Atau... dalam bahasaku lebih suka kusebut _godaan."_

"Tidak terdengar seperti itu, kalau begitu, di telinga saya." - _tapi gaungnya akan terdengar seperti itu sekali saya keluar dari ruangan ini, dan akan terus menggema-gema sepanjang hari._

"_Humph_. Buka lagi pelajaran sastramu, Hawkeye. Pelajari bahasa Amestris yang baik...ngomong-ngomong, dalam telingaku kata-katamu yang barusan sebelum ini terdengar seperti _godaan _dalam telingaku loh, asal kau tahu saja."

"Saya rasa _anda _yang harus lebih banyak lagi belajar bahasa Amestris, sir...Arti kata anda dengan terjemahan Amestris yang disempurnakan tidak bersinkron dengan baik. Sebagai pemimpin di suatu negara, amatlah krusial bagi anda untuk mengerti benar bahasa nasional kita." Matanya menyorot sekelompok bundaran-bundaran hitam dari atas yang mulai mendekat ke arah mereka. Mulutnya melengkungkan senyuman. "Itu dia mereka datang, sir. Melambailah dan katakan 'hi' pada wanita-wanita yang ingin melihat anda mengenakan tuksedo hitam..."

"_ini _maksudmu memperhatikan rakyat ?"

"Saya rasa saya sudah cukup baik dengan tidak memaksa anda mengenakan topi dan topeng serta mengigigit setangkai bunga mawar dimulut anda seperti permintaan mereka, sir. Saya bersikap rasional."

"Oh, aku _benci _sailormoon."

Tapi tetap saja, toh, akhirnya ia pergi ke luar jendela dan tersenyum, dan melambai, dan melemparkan setangkai bunga mawar pada kerumunan histeris itu, walaupun dia tahu bahwa besok pagi, surat kabar dan segala macam media masa di penjuru amestris akan mengecapnya sebagai Fuhrer flamboyan Amestris pertama sepanjang seribu tahun sejarah panjang amestris yang pernah ada.

--

a/n : coming soon, Royai day's special fic !! (dan aku belum mulai sebenarnya. Ada ide, tidak ada waktu….duh!)


	57. Antagonizing Silence FMA, Royai

Antagonizing Silence

Antagonizing Silence

FMA – Royai

Word Count :m440

Lelaki itu berjalan perlahan dibawah payungnya. Sesekali sepatu bot hitamnya menyepak genangan-genangan air dan membentuk riak-riak kecil di atasnya. Terkadang, angin akan menerbangkan rintik-rintik titisan air itu ke arah dirinya, membuatnya sempat berpikiran bahwa payungnya itu tidak banyak juga berguna.

Dia merasakan buku-buku jarinya mulai membeku perlahan-lahan, terutama tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi terus menerus memegang ujung metal payungnya yang dingin. Mustang mengantungi tangan lainnya sambil mengosok-gosokkannya ke dalam kain celananya.

Dia mendengar adanya detupan konstan air hujan ke atas payungnya, ke atas tanah, ke atas daun, suasana sekelilingnya semarak dengan suara air dan bau tanah yang basah. Tapi dia tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Hanya sebuah keributan yang kosong dalam hatinya.

Mustang mempercepat langkahnya. Hujan memperderas turunnya.

Di pundak dan lengan kemejanya mulai terlihat rembapan air yang luasnya terus bertambah dalam percepatan yang melaju.

Dia terus berjalan hingga dia tersesat dan kehilangan arah.

Mustang tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa.

Desiran hujan dan deru kendaraan bermotor hanya masuk dan lewat tanpa singgah dan bertamu dalam pikirannya.

_(Dia mendengar lolongan anjing kesepiaan yang kehujanan di kejauhan, meskipun begitu.)_

Mustang mulai berjalan pelan sambil menemukan langkah pulang -- kakinya membawanya ke depan bangunan putih bertingkat di mana jendela di sebuah ruangan pada lantai tertentu masih menyala terang benderang, seolah memberikan tanda bagi kapalnya di tengah badai.

Mustang berdiri di sana sambil memandangi jendela di sudut bangunan itu.

Hangat dan mengundang masuk.

Hidungnya mulai mencium wangi roti mentega bakar panas dan biji kopi hangat yang sedang digolek. Dalam bayangannya, dia mendapati seorang wanita, di sisi perapian, dengan rambutnya yang keemasan dan tergerai bebas, sedang menikmati bukunya dalam kehangatan bersama dengan anjing kecilnya. Wanita itu dengan anggunnya akan menyisip kopi panas sambil membungkus dirinya dengan syal wool bercorak kotak-kotak rajutannya sendiri.

Angannya mulai berskenario di mana dia yang basah kuyup itu memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menjejakkan kakinya masuk ke bangunan itu dan mengetuk muka pintunya tanpa lalu kabur dan meninggalkan kesan teror tetangga usil yang tidak dikenal.

Mustang tersenyum kecut pada dirinya sendiri. _Betapa patetiknya. _Dia merasa dirinya seperti si gadis penjual korek api di tengah salju yang memimpikan impian-impian yang mustahil.

_Tidak sepenuhnya itu adalah impian yang mustahil, kok._ Dia terus menerus membatin kepada dirinya sendiri, berusaha untuk kelihatan seperti seorang lelaki yang optimis.

Hasilnya yang ada, justru sebaliknya. Dia kelihatan _lebih_ patetik.

Mustang menggeleng kepalanya.

Walau ada hasrat sesaat untuk benar-benar memajukan langkahnya dan naik ke apartemennya, hal yang tersebut dalam kamusnya terasa mustahil -

_- _setidaknya,_ janggal._

Akhirnya juga, dia hanya menyimpan bayangan lampu kuning terang di tengah-tengah buramnya hujan dalam memori terdalam di saraf kelabunya.

Dia mendengar lolongan anjing lainnya, kali ini suaranya datang dari lebih dekat.

Mustang mengangkat kakinya dan berbalik pulang.

a/n : bagian dari 5 antagonizing silences yang mau kubuat, tapi gagal. Sedikit update di profile kalau ada yang penasaran alasan hiatusku sebelum ini dan beberapa waktu sesudah post ini…


	58. One secret and 3 War Dialogues

A secret & 3 war dialogues

A secret & 3 war dialogues

FMA - Royai

Word Count :

1

Truk yang mengangkut mereka amatlah kecil dan sesak. Sangat tidak nyaman tentunya. Bau tanah dan lumpur menjalar di udara. Besi berkarat. Darah. Keringat. Bubuk mesiu.

Dan matahari terik di atas mereka pun tidak mengenal ampun.

Lutut mereka bersentuhan setiap kali truk itu melewati gundukan tanah.

Satu detik. Sepermilisenti. Sepuluh ribu saraf mentrasnmisikan gestur cinta.

Mereka menyimpan senyuman di dalam hati mereka masing-masing karena ini bukanlah saatnya untuk menaruh tampang yang demikian.

Bunyi peluru pertama dan tumpahan darah segar baru saja terdengar.

Dunia mereka yang sebenarnya.

2

"aku perlu minum."

Hawkeye menatapnya di mata.

_Aku perlu kehangatan seorang wanita.._

Dia bangkit, lantas, mengikutinya.

"Saya temani, sir."

3

"Apa kau takut mati, Hawkeye ?"

"Kita semua dapat mati saat kapan pun -- semua manusia. Bukan hanya tentara."

"... apakah kamu ?"

"... ya. Makanya manusia berusaha bertahan hidup."

"Mereka _membunuh._"

"untuk bertahan hidup – insting liar."

--

"... Aku juga."

"mm..?"

"takut mati."

Dia menarik lengannya dan mengelus pungung tangannya.

"kita semua, sir. Kita semua."

4

"Berapa ?"

"ratusan."

Mustang menggelengkan kepalanya, menunduk.

"Manusia lahir dan mati."

"Aku tahu…" dan karena yang seperti itu perlu pemastian, "aku tahu."

Tidak ada kata yang dapat dituturkan untuk meredupkan kemurungannya.

Perang adalah saat dimana keegoisan ditolerir; Hawkeye belum pernah bersikap egois sebelumnya.

_Selama anda masih ada, saya tidak perduli seberapa banyak pun nyawa yang berjatuhan._

Itu _seharusnya_ cukup untuk melipur perasaan Mustang.

-

Hawkeye _tidak_ pernah bersikap egois.

-

a/n : aku tahu. Bagian 4 akhirnya rada anti klimaks. Parodi iklan tango, bagi yang belum menyadari.


End file.
